Primera Vez
by Helena Cullen de Hale
Summary: Sirius es presa de su locura por Remus, y el lobito entra al cuarto cuando éste está gimiendo por él...


Un fic cortito y totalmente al dope dedicado a mis amigas MoonyR por su cumple ke fue la otra vez ii no le regalé nada =) (te iba a hacer un fic pero la inspiración viene cuando kiere XDXD) ii Saso (buuminwonderland) que está acá, tan al dope como yo XDXD jajaja así que nada, los dejo para que lean.  
**DISCLAIMER**: Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling, este fic es puramente hecho por fanatismo =)

* * *

**Primera Vez**

El muchacho estaba confundido, sumamente confundido, se sentía un idiota, un imbesil, un fraude, sentía asco de sí mismo. Había comenzado a desarrollar toda clase de sentimientos deprimentes desde que se había dado cuenta de su razón de ser, aquel chico castaño de ojos dorados, tan pequeño, inocente y bello, ya que una cosa era aceptar que Remus era popular pues era buen mozo, y otra cosa totalmente distinta era aceptar que él, Sirius Black, uno de las primicias de Hogwarts, el "rey" de Gryffindor, por decirlo de cierta forma, estaba completamente perdido ante el joven, y no podía culpar a la edad, porque a pesar de que los adultos siempre decían que la adolescencia era la edad en la que las hormonas de revuelven y estallan en un torbellino de emociones, no era normal enamorarse de otra persona del mismo sexo, en todo caso, James y Lily estaban saliendo juntos ahora, lo que estaba perfecto, ya que ellos eran un hombre y una mujer, Quejicus seguía enamorado de la pelirroja, o eso era lo que parecía, y era por ello que el odio entre Potter y Snape era aún mayor, si es que era eso posible… pero él… ¿gay? Bueno… por lo menos no había salido narcisista.

Miró las tres camas vacías a su alrededor mientras el reloj digital marcaba las 12 a.m. Aquel era día de luna llena por lo que Lupin debía aguardar en la casa de los gritos, y James y Peter habían ido con él… no es que a el morocho no le hubiera gustado ir, es más, le habría encantado, pero últimamente siempre que pasaba rato junto a Lupin una extraña sed lo embargaba y tenía la necesidad de saltar sobre él y acometerlo tal como un velocirraptor salta sobre su presa dispuesta a saciar su hambre, aunque en este caso, otro tipo de hambre. Necesitaba del cuerpo del castaño, pero no, era como el elixir prohibido, jamás podría tenerlo, no permitiría que su amigo lo odie, el perderlo sería demasiado para Sirius. No podía hacer más que lo que hacía cada vez que se encontraba a solas y tenía la oportunidad, así que se abrió el cierre de los pantalones y comenzó con el placentero ritual, primero acarició su puntita, lentamente, la masajeó de manera circular durante varios minutos, finalmente comenzó a bombear con la mano mientras tiraba la cabeza hacia atrás y un ronco gemido escapaba desde lo más profundo de su garganta. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo de esa forma, masturbándose continuamente, había tenido varias erecciones en la noche, se había corrido innumerables veces también, incluso se había colado los dedos, pero nada le quitaba el hambre, era presa de una terrorífica pesadilla en la que Remus era caperucita y él era el lobo, demasiado real para ser verdad. Para colmo de males no notó que había comenzado a amanecer, por lo que realmente se sorprendió en el momento en que la puerta se abrió y un par de ojos dorados se asomaron con curiosidad, para luego mostrar un brillo de alegría y que finalmente el castaño entrara, solo. Era una imagen hermosa, su cabello revuelto de una manera salvaje, sus mejillas de un color rojo intenso… su respiración agitada, el pecho subiendo y bajando en un armonioso vaivén… y aquel perlado sudor que le recorría el cuerpo. Era demasiado hermoso como para ser cierto. El morocho desvió la mirada apenado, conciente de la situación en la que lo había encontrado su platónico amor, porque a decir verdad, hablando de sensualidad, Sirius tampoco se quedaba nada atrás, completamente rojo, agitado y apenado, lucía como un cachorrito que se había portado mal, se veía tan tierno y dulce que el prefecto no pudo evitarlo por más tiempo y simplemente lo abrazó.

-Remus… vete… por favor…-suplicó Sirius-. Sino te vas… sería capaz de… tomarte por la fuerza… y no quiero eso…

-Pues no sería por la fuerza si yo no me resisto-sonrió el otro chico, tomando el erecto miembro de Black con una mano para comenzar un veloz movimiento, y es que ahora él era el depredador.

-No Remus, esto esta mal.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-preguntó el licántropo sorprendido, aquello lo había tomado desprevenido.

-No es normal que dos hombres estén juntos… no es que esté diciendo que no me gustes, porque a decir verdad me gustas como no te das idea, llevo meses masturbándome mientras pienso en ti, me vuelve loco tu aroma, tu presencia, tu compañía, pero… tengo miedo, no quiero que nos juzguen de una manera errónea…-se explicó el animago.

-Sirius… te sorprenderías la cantidad de parejas gays que hay en esta escuela, sin ir más lejos, Snape y Malfoy están saliendo juntos.

-¿Pero que ese idiota no salía con la tal Narcissa? Siempre que lo escuchaba hablar era "Cissy esto" "Cissy aquello"-lo imitó burlonamente.

-Lo sé… pero a decir verdad no me interesa, se habrán peleado o algo… yo que sé… lo que me importa ahora…-susurró acercándose peligrosamente a los labios del morocho-. Eres tú…

Y ante esa frase Sirius no pudo resistir más y cayó rendido ante los encantos del lobo, salvando la distancia que había entre ellos y besándolo con pasión. No había sido la mejor de las confesiones, debía admitirlo, pero estaba bien para una primera vez. Se miraron a los ojos, uno con ternura, otro con ferocidad, y luego volvieron a besarse, una y otra vez, sabiendo que ya no había nada que temer, porque tenían al ser que amaban a su lado, y ya nada podría evitar el que estén juntos.

**FIN**

* * *

Tururu~~ jajaja ¿les gustó? es cortito pero hecho con amor jajaja XDXD emm fin, nada ke decir así que me voii raaaapido, la prox les prometo un fic más larguito ii M XDXD ;) JAJAJA. Besituuuus

_Helena Cullen de Hale,,_


End file.
